


The Rollerblading Incident of '16

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its for lex tho, luv u lex, this is unbelievably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I said, ooc. This was was from me thinking about skateboards. Part of a pending AU,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rollerblading Incident of '16

**Author's Note:**

> theres a reason he has both his arms i promise this is part of a big au and he loses it later

To be fair, no one could’ve called it. Then again, would anyone expect to see a one-legged teenager fly across campus on a skateboard? And, even more so, who would’ve expect the aforementioned teenager to be attached to another teenager on rollerblades? 

Starting from the beginning would be long-winded and annoying, so starting smack dab in the center would be significantly easier and far less of a headache. So here goes nothing.

“All I’m saying is that you’re chicken if you don’t do it.” Hana said, sipping her tea and sitting back in her seat. 

“I’m not a fucking chicken, I just don’t wanna die of road rash!” Jamie retorted, voice just a little too loud.

“I have elbow pads and a helmet, if you actually want to.” Lúcio smiled, already lacing up his blades. 

“C’mon, you fucking loser, just do it. Ride with Frog Daddy.” Genji nudged him.

“I don’t need your shit, Genjamin.” Jamie crossed his arms, pouting. 

“Hey, buddy, you don’t have to ride with me if you don’t want to. We can just walk home today.” Lúcio placed a hand on his back, leaning over to make eye contact.

Jamie’s face tinted pink and he waved him off, moving his sunglasses from the collar of his shirt to the end of his nose, successfully covering his blazing cheekbones. Lúcio laughed a little, bumping his shoulder into his side. Meanwhile, Lena dropped into her own chair short of breath and carrying her water bottle. Her usual spiky hairstyle was replaced with twin ponytails on the top on her head. 

“What’d I miss?” She asked, eyes scanning the crowd. “Is he gonna do it?”

“I hate all of you and I’ll see you all in hell,” Jamie turned his head to Lúcio, “Get the helmet.”

Lúcio’s face lit up and he got up, skating off to get his gear from his locker. As the only person that uses a locker in high school, he got there and back pretty fast. To no one’s surprise, his helmet was in the shape of a frog’s head. His elbow and knee pads were neon green, once again, not surprising.

“Here you go!" He smiled, sitting back down and offering his gear to Jamie. 

“Thanks, Lúci.” Jamie smiled back, gearing up.

And so here we are, a one-legged teenager being dragged on a skateboard by another, smaller teenager on rollerskates. Were they surprised that they both got detention? No, of course they weren’t. But you bet your sweet ass their families were.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont bully me


End file.
